


Like Candy

by Biblical_Slut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblical_Slut/pseuds/Biblical_Slut
Summary: "You taste like fucking candy." - promptWhen the boyfriends were cuddling, Keith gets hungry and Lance finds out why Keith doesn't feed from live humans. He also discovers that Keith should always feed from him from then on.





	Like Candy

They were chilling on Keith’s bed with netflix playing quietly from his laptop (which was now on the floor because Lance decided they needed the entirety of Keith’s double bed to cuddle on). Lance’s face was smushed happily into Keith’s toned chest while he was held in an embrace by his boyfriend with his head on top of Lance’s. They had been like this for a couple hours but it felt like a lifetime to Lance. They started out talking but eventually fell into a comfortable silence in which only loving cuddles could occur.

But as much as Lance didn’t want to move and disturb his peaceful boyfriend, he had started to notice a chill permeating from somewhere and he was beginning to realise where exactly it was coming from.

“Babe? Are you hungry?” Lance prodded hesitantly. He knew that Keith was sensitive about his vampiric tendencies and had only revealed how exactly he fed himself after a few months of their relationship. However, Keith still tried to ignore his needs to spend more time with Lance and just straight up hid himself from Lance every time he fed on a blood bag.

When Lance spoke, Keith tensed minutely, but enough for Lance to tell that he was uncomfortable. Lance pushed himself onto his forearms so he could look down at Keith’s face. Cupping his cheek with a concerned expression, Lance noted with more clarity now that, yes, Keith’s skin felt like ice against his warm palm. It seemed the shirt Keith was wearing was thicker than Lance had expected.

“Uh, no, not really. Why?” Keith stuttered out quietly. Lance tutted and pecked Keith’s lips in a reassuring way. “Keith, babe, we talked about this. You can talk to me about anything.” He smiled at his boyfriend, stroking his thumb along where his violet eyes where sunken and lacked their usual brightness. Jesus, just how long ago did Keith last eat?

“Just when did you last eat?” Lance wondered aloud. Keith closed his eyes and leant into the touch. “About four days, I think.” Keith’s brows furrowed in a discomfort that Lance was appalled to not have noticed before. “Maybe five.” He muttered into Lance’s palm when he turned to hide his face from his boyfriend.

...

“Four, maybe five!?!?” Lance shrieked in horror. Keith instantly pulled Lance under him so he could cover his mouth, stifling the deafening noise that was making his headache from dehydration worse.

“Shh, baby, please. My head.” He managed to utter with his eyes squeezed shut. Lance’s mouth snapped closed. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t want to freak you out with my weird blood stuff.”

Lance sighed. There he goes again, trying to take on the world by himself. Lance spoke in a whisper now. “Sorry. Why did you leave it for this long?” “I couldn’t get any of the blood bags and I haven’t fed off a live human in... a long time.” He hesitantly murmured.

This made Lance pause. Keith had fed from a human before? Was it some consensual and organised ritual? Or did he force- no, no, Keith wouldn’t do that. Whatever he did, Keith needs blood now, four days is way too long even for a vampire.

“Can’t you just feed from me?” Lance asked hesitantly. “I mean, how bad can it be?” Keith’s eyes widened in panic before letting them close again, groaning into his boyfriend’s hand. “God, don’t just say things like that. I’ve been close enough to smell your blood all day and it’s driving me nuts.” He grumbled, eyes still lidded. Almost subconsciously, he started nosing at Lance’s inner wrist, so parched he could practically taste the sweet-smelling liquid below. “I would love to more than you know, but I could never live with myself if I hurt you.”

Lance felt a smile growing on his lips watching his boyfriend behave so openly. In the earlier stages of their relationship, to see Keith act like this and talk about his vampy-ness was a treat that only occurred when he was tired or that one time where he was sick. Despite this, he still needed to eat. “Then do it.”

Lance sat up, forcing Keith up with him. He pulled down the loose shoulder on his shirt and stared down at the black covers beneath them, suddenly feeling exposed under Keith’s gaze.

Vampires feed from here, right? Or would Keith have preferred his wrists. Was this too intimate for something like eating? It’s just a food thing Keith simply gawked at the stretch of smooth skin, the warmth of the blood pumping underneath seemingly spread through the air, luring Keith in. Before he could really stop himself he was leaning into Lance’s neck – straddling his lap – sniffling and mouthing against the skin of his collarbones. The smell was intoxicating and made his mouth water. He wanted Lance, needed his blood. It was killing him. He glanced at Lance’s flustered face and suddenly found that he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “Shit. Shit, I’m sorry.” Keith lurched forwards, piercing his boyfriend’s neck and allowing the sweetness to flow across his tongue.

Lance gasped, okay, that kinda hurt. But not in a way that would make him push the boy in his lap away. He felt heat rush towards the point of contact and titled his head back to allow more space for his boyfriend. Keith’s fangs cut deep and Lance could feel every suck as more and more heat rushed towards his head, sending a dark red blush spreading across his cheeks. Gradually, the stinging pain from before faded into a pleasant tingling, and from there, a pleasurable buzz. Was this supposed to feel so good?

Lance was so caught of guard by the change in sensation that he didn’t think to stifle himself when he moaned lowly. He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth as if that would erase the noise from existence. But Keith had already heard, and frozen in place. He raised his face to inches away from Lance’s, eyes dark with the same attractive myriad of mysterious emotions but also unmistakable lust. Lance watched a droplet if his own blood trickle down his boyfriend’s chin and gulped audibly. “Um, hi.” Lance managed in a weak voice. Keith merely stared into his eyes with that intense stare that seemed to leave Lance feeling so exposed and vulnerable every time he saw it.

“Do... do you like this?” Keith enquired hesitantly. The worst of his uncontrollable hunger seemed to have passed for now and the expression on his face was a mix of curiosity and lingering guilt. Lance, meanwhile, was dying of embarrassed confusion at the fact that one: the blood sucking felt good, and two: the blood sucking felt _good_.  “I guess??” Lance started, nerves and shock forcing his voice into a shaky, high-pitched trill.

Surprisingly, Keith just smirked slightly, still sounding breathless and awestruck, and leant in for another taste. But instead of biting again he started kissing along the side of Lance’s throat, feeling him swallow and inhaling his scent. Lance couldn’t help but hum appreciatively and tilt his head away to allow more space for his boyfriend to work with. Keith moaned quietly against his neck. Okay, they were doing _this_ now.

He was more than fine with what was happening but was also more than a little confused as to how it started. “D-do people usually get turned on when their blood gets sucked? Is it secretly part of some vampire sex ritual?” He threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair and pulled weakly at it, knowing how much his boyfriend loved it. The tug pulled another moan out of Keith, louder this time, and he placed a nip over the area that was bitten previously. He pulled away and went straight into an open mouthed kiss. It was messy but well-accustomed to and so, so hot. Lance could feel the stirings of his groin intensify.

Keith managed to pull back to respond, “It can happen. But I think your just kinky.” Lance gaped in offense before snapping his mouth shut with a flush of indignation. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _we’re both horny now._

He tugged his boyfriend down to his lips again and dragged his hands down his back to squeeze his ass and tug their hips together in a rough grind. It forced a breathy groan out of Lance while Keith gasped against his boyfriend’s lips. Honestly, this wasn’t where he thought this would go but at least Keith seemed to be enjoying himself if the relaxed and lust-filled expression was anything to go by. Lance pushed his boyfriend up to sitting, placing extra pressure on his groin as he did so, and tugged Keith’s shirt. “Off.” He breathes, watching as the toned muscles of the vampire’s arms move and shift as more and more creamy flesh is revealed. He removed his own shirt and ran his nails appreciatively down the hard, defined planes of Keith’s abs, watching them ripple along with the fluid grinding motions on top of him.

Soon enough, both were uncomfortably hard against their remaining clothes and took a brief respite from the heat to remove them before diving back into the addictive heat that forms between them. Now bare, Keith grabs both of their cocks and jerks them off together, sucking a sharp breath in at the incredible sensation of flesh against flesh. Lance moans openly and grasps at the vampire’s shoulders to ground himself at the progression. God, that felt good, it had been a while since they had done something as raw as this. _Speaking of raw, though..._

Lance reached to the side of him to grapple with the bedside draw and, with a little assistance from his boyfriend, managed to wrestle the lube container enough to coat his hand in the substance. With shaky hands, he joins his boyfriend’s stroking and the smooth friction sent intense shudders up both men’s spines. With increasingly uncontrolled grunts and moans, Keith began humping their cupped hands increasing the sensations tenfold and sending the man beneath him into a whimpering, babbling mess.

“Oh fu- fuck, Keith, ah-“ He stutters using his free hand to bring Keith’s face nearer his own. Struck with a sudden uncontrollable, yet not entirely unwelcome, urge, he gasps, “ Fuck, baby, bite me, please. God, I can’t- I need it, fuck-“ He groans, getting more and more desperate every second that went by where Keith’s fangs weren’t piercing his sensitive flesh, draining his life blood and needing only him.

Keith, at this point, was too far gone just from the sensations and watching Lance fall apart to care about the possible repercussions, and dove straight for Lance’s throat just as he tensed up.

Now there was no delay in the pleasure that followed. Every time Keith got another mouthful, Lance felt a thousand shocks race through his body, forcing everything but these sensations and the man he cared for into oblivion. He was so close, everything had built up and now all he needed was one last push to push him over into the ecstasy he craved. Keith pulled back to gasp in a much needed breath, moaning obscenely afterwards, “God, you taste like fucking candy.”

Lance couldn’t emit more than a choked whine as he came, Keith’s desperate voice did him in completely. Cum splattered against their hands and stomachs as waves of blinding orgasm ripped through Lance’s body. When he is finally done he is dazed from all the blood given and looms up at the beautiful man above him, blissed out smile on his face. Keith released his throat only to emit a drawn-out whine and paint Lance’s stomach as well. Lance kissed along his screwed up face as the pulses of pleasure race their way through him.

When they are nothing but panting wrecks, Keith looked at his boyfriend, checking on his condition. He’s not entirely sure how much blood he took but it felt like a lot. “Lance, baby? You with me?” He nudged him gently before sitting up to grab wipes from his dresser. “Yeah..” Came the weak reply as Lance was wiped down, face a little pale and still dazed looking.

Keith cups his boyfriend’s face, looking worriedly down at him. “I’m so sorry, baby, I lost it. I should’ve never fed from you.” Guilt is tragically evident in his dark eyes and it makes Lance mentally shake his head.

“Hey, no. That was one of the best orgasms of my life, don’t take it back now.” He smiled at him, placing his own hands over his. “Sure, you may have taken a lot but you were hungry. And plus, you’re never going to let it get that bad again anyway, right?” That was said in a tone that said Keith couldn’t disagree. He nodded and helped Lance to sit up and drink some of the water that was on the floor by Keith’s bed.

They exchanged kisses and comforts for a while before Keith got up to find some snacks for Lance to get his blood sugar back to normal. “We are having a conversation about... all of this when you get back, mister!” Lance announces as Keith exits the doorway. And when they do, Lance hopes there will be discussions about making this a semi-regular thing in their sex lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's sucky. I'm trying to get into writing more so hopefully I get better.


End file.
